


Love in the eyes of another

by TakboGoyo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakboGoyo/pseuds/TakboGoyo
Summary: Nothing hurts more than seeing the one you love offer their heart to another.





	Love in the eyes of another

Goyo, are you okay?”  
The thoughts about the Bernal brothers were suddenly expelled from his mind as he heard his old friend, Vicente, approach him from behind. The past few days haven’t been easy on him, with Luna’s death causing a huge rift between the soldiers, it was up to him and the other generals to clean up the mess and hunt down the traitors.  
“I’m fine. Are the bodies taken care of? What happens to their brother?” His thoughts drifted to Angel, he was too young for all this. The toll of his brothers’ death would be too much for him and he couldn’t do anything to help him.  
“Julian took care of it. I was worried about you actually. You seemed distracted a while ago, is there anything bothering you?”  
Taking a deep breath, he spun around and stared into the eyes of his old friend. His senses were immediately attacked by the look of worry on his eyes, his mouth set in a tight line. It was always like this with Vicente but Goyo never complained about it, how could he? He carried a huge weight on his shoulders and he always forgot to worry about himself.  
“I’m fine, Vicente. It’s the traitors really. We still have a few names left and I can’t wait to get back to our normal duties. Just me and you exploring the country side.” He said, fidgeting a bit with his sleeves, trying to fight back a blush threatening to color his cheeks.  
Vicente, taken back by Goyo’s statement, let out a guffaw that filled his veins with a fire, it was an addicting sensation and it made him light headed. He let out a laugh of his own, feeling much more relaxed. It was rare to see him enjoy a bit ever since the war started and Vicente just knew how to make him feel better, something Julian fails to do at times.  
“You know we can’t do that, Julian will throw a fit if we leave him by himself.”  
“Tsk, you know he flirts around with Clara. Let’s give him the space he wants.” He felt another smile sneak onto his face and he didn’t stop it this time. How could I stop it around him, he thought, he always made me feel special, made me feel like I could battle anyone and win, made me feel like I was greatest thing in his life.  
Shaking his thoughts out of his head, he felt Vicente’s stare on him. It was the same feeling, as if it could see right thru him. If it only could, he would have known a long time ago that his heart would go haywire around him, that he felt fire in his veins with his smiles, and that he felt light headed when he heard him laugh.  
It always scared him senseless that one day he would wake up and Vicente would no longer be there with him. When was the right time to tell him what he felt? When will he be able to tell him how much Vicente meant to him?  
“Let’s head on back, Julian might be looking for us. You know how he is without us, the lost kid crying under some tree.” Vicente’s voice shook him out of his noisy thoughts. Turning his attention back to Vicente, Goyo shook his head in disbelief, remembering back to their days of youth.  
“Says you, Vicente. I remember a time when thunder struck and you went running under the table to hide.” Goyo let out a laugh which earned him a punch on the arm from Vicente.  
Fighting a blush off his face, Vicente quickly explained “Not cool. It was really loud and I was a kid. I thought that you were going to protect me but you only laughed at me, I haven’t forgiven you about that yet.” He marched up ahead, in an attempt to get away from Goyo’s teasing words.  
He knew that Vicente was fooling around but he felt slightly saddened by his words. He didn’t mean to do that to him, it was only some of the games they played when they were kids.  
But you aren’t kids anymore, a voice said in his head, what’s stopping you now from protecting him?  
The thought stopped him dead cold in his tracks. Why didn’t he tell him now? He felt his heart pump faster and he felt faint about the thought. He quicken his pace, trying to catch up to Vicente.  
“GOYO! GOYO! GOYYYOOO!” The shrill voice of Julian stopped him in his tracks. He spun around, searching for him among the crowd. A few moments later, a red cheeked and sweaty Julian appeared, probably from all the errands he had to complete, he thought.  
“You jerk, abandoning me to do all the hard work. You owe me a favor for this one.” Julian panted out as he tried to catch his breath.  
Darting his eyes from face to face, he searched for Vicente but didn’t see him in the crowd.  
“Have you seen Vicente? He walked ahead of me and I lost him in the crowd somewhere” He asked in a panicky voice.  
“Vicente? He was headed to the house. He must be tired, chasing after- HEY! Where are you going?!” He didn’t let Julian finish his sentence as he ran back to their house.  
He was so close to Vicente, he could feel it. He would confess and tell him everything. He would tell him how much he meant to him, damn anybody who stood in their way.  
“VICENTE!”  
Where was he? Was this Julian playing a trick on him?  
“Where was he? Think, Goyo, Think. Where can he be?”  
A thought entered his mind, the old Mango tree in the garden, it was their spot ever since they arrived here and he was sure that he was there, waiting for him.  
Rushing back out to the garden in a panicked hurry, he saw him, his eyes full of love and adoration.  
There he was, the man who held his heart. Vicente with his warm smiles and comforting hugs. Vicente with his caring heart and beautiful soul. Vicente who could set his body on fire and make him feel emotions he didn’t know he had before.  
Vicente, with his eyes full of love, staring straight into Joven’s eyes.


End file.
